friendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 1
|Zeile1_5=Letzte Folge |Zeile1-Info_5= |Feld2_1=Hauptdarsteller |Feld2-Info_1=Jennifer Aniston als Rachel Karen Green Courteney Cox Arquette als Monica Elizabeth Geller-Bing Lisa Kudrow als Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan Matt LeBlanc als Joseph „Joey“ Francis Tribbiani Matthew Perry als Chandler Muriel Bing David Schwimmer als Ross Eustace Geller |Fußnote1=Staffel 1 · Staffel 2 · Staffel 3 · Staffel 4 · Staffel 5 · Staffel 6 · Staffel 7 · Staffel 8 · Staffel 9 · Staffel 10 }} Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Jennifer Aniston als Rachel Karen Green *Courteney Cox Arquette als Monica Elizabeth Geller-Bing *Lisa Kudrow als Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan *Matt LeBlanc als Joseph „Joey“ Francis Tribbiani *Matthew Perry als Chandler Muriel Bing *David Schwimmer als Ross Eustace Geller Nebendarsteller *Leah Rimini in Folge 23 der 1. Staffel als eine Schwangere im Krankenhaus, die Joey kennen lernt. *Jon Lovitz als bekiffter Ess-Tester Steve für Monika in Folge 15 der ersten Staffel. Folgen der 1. Staffel Liebe? Nein, doch nicht! | Originaltitel=The Pilot | Episodennummer=1 | USErstausstrahlung=22. September 1994 | DtErstausstrahlung=17. August 1996 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Crane und Marta Kauffman | Regie=James Burrows | Inhalt=Ein Café in New York: Die Freunde Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler und Ross besprechen hier all ihre Probleme. Diesmal offenbart Ross den Freunden, dass seine Frau ihn verlassen hat - wegen einer anderen Frau! Kurz darauf taucht Monicas Freundin Rachel auf. Sie hat gerade ihren Bräutigam vorm Altar stehen lassen und möchte nun ein völlig neues Leben beginnen. Indessen muss Monica erkennen, dass ihr neuer Liebhaber Paul doch kein solcher Glücksgriff war ... | Gastrollen= | Bild=1x01.jpg }} Familienfreuden | Originaltitel=Pilot, Part 2 | Episodennummer=2 | USErstausstrahlung=29. September 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=04. April 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Jeffrey Lieber, Damon Lindelof und J.J. Abrams | Regie=J.J. Abrams | Inhalt=Ross erhält Besuch von seiner Ex-Frau Carol: Nicht genug damit, dass sie ihn für eine Frau verlassen hat, jetzt eröffnet sie ihm auch noch, dass sie schwanger von ihm ist! Monica sieht dem Besuch ihrer Eltern mit Grauen entgegen, da sie in puncto Beziehung und Karriere völlig unterschiedliche Ansichten haben. Streit ist somit vorprogrammiert. Rachel steht auch ein schwerer Gang bevor: Sie will Barry - den sie vorm Altar stehen gelassen hat - den Verlobungsring zurückgeben ... | Bild=1x02.jpg }} Getrennt von Bett und Daumen | Originaltitel=Tabula Rasa | Episodennummer=3 | USErstausstrahlung=06. Oktober 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=11. April 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Inhalt=Nach Jahren der Abstinenz fängt Chandler wieder an zu rauchen. Alles gute Zureden seiner Freunde helfen nichts. Erst Monicas neuer Liebhaber Alan kann ihn wieder davon abbringen. Alan ist überhaupt äußerst beliebt bei allen. Doch leider ist Monica nicht glücklich mit ihm und trennt sich wieder - gegen den Willen ihrer Freunde. Phoebe hat ein ganz anderes Problem: Sie wird fälschlicherweise mit fremdem Geld beglückt - und entdeckt einen abgetrennten Daumen in einer Dose Limonade. | Gastrollen=Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars, Nick Tate als Ray Mullen | Bild=1x03.jpg }} Pizza und Erotik | Originaltitel=Walkabout | Episodennummer=4 | USErstausstrahlung=13. Oktober 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=18. April 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Fury | Regie=Jack Bender | Inhalt=Die Überlebenden werden mitten in der Nacht wachgerüttelt, als wilde Inselbiester ins Strandlager eindringen. Kate und Michael gehen mit dem rätselhaften Locke auf die Jagd, um Essen zu besorgen - und ein schockierendes Geheimnis über Locke wird aufgedeckt. Währenddessen sind einige Überlebende entsetzt über Jacks Pläne, was mit den Leichen zu tun ist, die noch immer zwischen den Wrackteilen verstreut sind und Jack sieht im Dschungel jemanden, der nicht im Flugzeug gewesen sein kann. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, John Simon Jones als Reisebürokaufmann, Billy Ray Gallion als Randy, Stephen J. Rafferty als Warren | Bild=1x04.jpg }} Im Schonwaschgang | Originaltitel=White Rabbit | Episodennummer=5 | USErstausstrahlung=20. Oktober 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=25. April 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Christian Taylor | Regie=Kevin Hooks | Inhalt=Jack ist aufgrund von Schlafmangel dem Wahnsinn nahe und ringt darum, über die quälenden Ereignisse, die ihn nach Australien und später auf die Insel gebracht haben, hinwegzukommen. Währenddessen gerät Boone in eine tückische Strömung, wird der Gesundheitszustand der schwangeren Claire schlechter und könnte ein Dieb die letzten Wasserflaschen gestohlen haben. | Gastrollen=John Terry als Christian Shephard, Veronica Hamel als Margo Shephard, Sev Palmer als Dummkopf, Andy Trask als Hotelmanager, Meilinda Soerjoko als Chrissy, Geoff Heise als Arzt, John O'Hara als junger Jack | Bild=1x05.jpg }} Dusch Dich! Dunkle Leidenschafft | Originaltitel=The Moth | Episodennummer=7 | USErstausstrahlung=03. November 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=09. Mai 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Jennifer Johnson, Paul Dini | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Charlie beginnt seinen schmerzvollen Drogenentzug und wird dabei überraschenderweise von Locke geholfen, dessen Motive für die Hilfe ein Rätsel bleiben. Währenddessen kämpfen die Überlebenden darum, Jack zu finden und zu befreien, der nach einem Höhleneinsturz lebendig begraben ist, und jemand durchkreuzt heimlich Sayid, Kate und Boones Pläne, als sie versuchen, die Quelle des französischen Funksignals zu finden. | Gastrollen=Neil Hopkins als Liam Pace, Christian Bowman als Steve Jenkins, Dustin Watchman als Scott Jackson, Glenn Cannon als Britischer Pfarrer | Bild=1x07.jpg }} Wenn die Oma zweimal stirbt | Originaltitel=Confidence Man | Episodennummer=8 | USErstausstrahlung=10. November 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=23. Mai 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof | Regie=Tucker Gates | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als Shannon eine Asthmaattacke erleidet, merken Jack und Sayid, dass Gewalt wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit ist, um Sawyer zu überzeugen, die lebensrettende Medizin, die er hortet, herzugeben. Währenddessen kämpft Sun mit der Entscheidung, ob sie den Anweisungen ihres Ehemanns Jin befolgt und sich aus den Angelegenheiten der anderen raushält und Kate deckt schockierende Geheimnisse über Sawyer auf. | Gastrollen=Kristin Richardson als Jessica, Michael DeLuise als David, Billy Mayo als Kilo, Jim Woitas als Junge | Bild=108.jpg }} Aufgeblasen! | Originaltitel=Solitary | Episodennummer=9 | USErstausstrahlung=17. November 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=30. Mai 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Fury | Regie=Greg Yaitanes | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Sayids Leben gerät in große Gefahr, als er über die Quelle des rätselhaften französischen Funksignals stolpert. Währenddessen hat Hurley einen lächerlichen Plan, um das Leben auf der Insel ein wenig angenehmer zu machen - und es könnte sogar klappen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan - Danielle Rousseau, William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Andrea Gabriel als Nadia, Navid Negahban als Omar, Scott Paulin als Sullivan, Xavier Alaniz als Falah | Bild=1x09.jpg }} Affen unter sich | Originaltitel=Raised by Another | Episodennummer=10 | USErstausstrahlung=01. Dezember 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=06. Juni 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Lynn E. Litt | Regie=Marita Grabiak | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack, Kate und Charlie fragen sich, ob Claires beunruhigende Alpträume wahr werden und ihr Leben und das ihres ungeborenen Kindes bedrohen und ein verschwundener Überlebender kommt mit erschreckenden Neuigkeiten über die Dinge, die hinter den Bergen liegen, zurück. | Gastrollen=William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Nick Jameson als Richard Malkin, Keir O'Donnell als Thomas, Lisa Fraser als Arlene Stewart, Barry Whitfield als Mr. Slavitt, Jenny Chang als Rachel | Bild=1x10.jpg }} Die Mutterküsser | Originaltitel=All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues | Episodennummer=11 | USErstausstrahlung=08. Dezember 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=13. Juni 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Überlebenden fragen sich, warum und von wem Charlie und die schwangere Claire entführt wurden. Eine Suchtruppe wagt sich in tückischen Dschungel, um zu versuchen, die beiden Vermissten zu finden und zu retten. Währenddessen hat Jack mit inneren Dämonen zu kämpfen und Boone und Locke entdecken ein weiteres Rätsel der Insel. | Gastrollen=John Terry als Christian Shephard, William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Jackie Maraya als Andrea, Matt Moore als Ehemann, Mark Stitham als Chefarzt, Michael Adamshick als Anästhesist | Bild=1x11.jpg }} Italienische Massage | Originaltitel=Whatever the Case May Be | Episodennummer=12 | USErstausstrahlung=05. Januar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=20. Juni 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Jennifer Johnson | Regie=Jack Bender | Inhalt=Jack, Kate und Sawyer kämpfen um einen gerade entdeckten verschlossenen metallischen Koffer, der Licht in Kates rätselhafte Vergangenheit bringen könnte. Währenddessen bittet Sayid eine widerwillige Shannon, die Notizen, die er von der französischen Frau gestohlen hat, zu übersetzen, eine Flut droht den Flugzeugrumpf und das gesamte Strandlager davon zu schwemmen und Rose und ein betrübter Charlie finden durch Claires Verschwinden einen Draht zueinander. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose Nadler, Tim Halligan als Mark Hutton, Victor Browne als Jason, Michael M. Vendrell als LKW-Fahrer, Achilles Gacis als "Six Foot Five", Dezmond Gilla als "Baseball Hat" | Bild=1x12.jpg }} Der Superbusen-Express | Originaltitel=Hearts and Minds | Episodennummer=13 | USErstausstrahlung=12. Januar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=27. Juni 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Javier Grillo-Marxuach | Regie=Rod Holcomb | Inhalt=Als Locke erfährt, dass Boone ihr "Geheimnis" Shannon erzählen möchte, ist Shannons Leben plötzlich in Gefahr und die schockierende Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit mit Boone wird enthüllt. Währenddessen zerbricht sich Kate den Kopf über Suns rätselhaftes Verhalten und ein hungriger Hurley muss Jin seine Schulden zurückzahlen. | Gastrollen=Charles Mesure als Bryan, Kelly Rice als Nicole, Adam Leadbeater als Malcolm | Bild=1x13.jpg }} Feuer und Flamme Aus der Traum... | Originaltitel=Homecoming | Episodennummer=15 | USErstausstrahlung=09. Februar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=12. September 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof | Regie=Kevin Hooks | Inhalt=Nachdem die vermisste Claire ohne Erinnerung an das, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, zurückkehrt, entwickeln Jack und Locke einen Verteidigungsplan gegen ihren Entführer, den rätselhaften Ethan, der droht, die anderen Überlebenden zu töten, wenn sie ihm Claire nicht zurückgeben. | Gastrollen=Sally Strecker als Lucy Heatherton, Jim Piddock als Francis Heatherton, William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Darren Richardson als Tommy, Eric Griffith als Käufer | Bild=1x15.jpg }} Der Zweiteiler, Teil 1 | Originaltitel=Outlaws | Episodennummer=16 | USErstausstrahlung=16. Februar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=19. September 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Drew Goddard | Regie=Jack Bender | Inhalt=Kate und Sawyer erzählen sich gegenseitig dunkle Geheimnisse während sie ein wild gewordenes Wildschwein verfolgen, das Sawyer seiner Meinung nach absichtlich schikaniert. Währenddessen machen sich Hurley und Sayid Sorgen, dass Charlie dem Kampf verliert, nachdem er dem Tod nahe war und wird eine Verbindung zwischen Sawyer und Jack enthüllt. | Gastrollen=Robert Patrick als Hibbs, John Terry als Christian Shephard, Jeff Perry als Frank Duckett, Stewart Finlay-McLennan als Laurence, Susse Budde als Mary Ford, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Alex Mason als Barkeeper, Gordon Hardie als junger Sawyer | Bild=1x16.jpg }} Der Zweiteiler, Teil 2 | Originaltitel=...In Translation | Episodennummer=17 | USErstausstrahlung=23. Februar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=26. September 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Leonard Dick | Regie=Tucker Gates | Inhalt=Als das Floß, das die Überlebenden gebaut haben, unerklärlicherweise niederbrennt, ist Michael davon überzeugt, dass Jin dafür verantwortlich ist, was zu einer Verstärkung ihrer Rivalität führt. Währenddessen macht Sun die restlichen Überlebenden mit einer überraschenden Enthüllung sprachlos und gibt Boone Sayid eine Warnung betreffend Shannon. | Gastrollen=Byron Chung als Mr. Paik, John Shin als Mr. Kwon, Joey Yu als Byung Han, Chil Kong als Weißer Anzug, Angelica Perreira als Byungs Tochter, Kiya Lee als Mrs. Han, Tess Young als Beste Freundin, John Choi als Butler | Bild=1x17.jpg }} Die Pokerbräute | Originaltitel=Numbers | Episodennummer=18 | USErstausstrahlung=02. März 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Fury, Brent Fletcher | Regie=Daniel Attias | Inhalt=Als Hurley von der französischen Frau besessen wird und in den Dschungel rennt, um sie zu finden, haben Jack, Sayid und Charlie keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Währenddessen bittet Locke Claire ihm beim Bau eines rätselhaften Gegenstands zu helfen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini als Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco als Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta als Leonard Simms, Dann Seki als Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna als Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao als Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis als Krankenpfleger, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Maya Pruett als Krankenschwester, Joy Minaai als Reporterin, Michael Adamschick als Lottobeamter | Bild=1x18.jpg }} Affe auf der Flucht | Originaltitel=Numbers | Episodennummer=19 | USErstausstrahlung=02. März 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Fury, Brent Fletcher | Regie=Daniel Attias | Inhalt=Als Hurley von der französischen Frau besessen wird und in den Dschungel rennt, um sie zu finden, haben Jack, Sayid und Charlie keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Währenddessen bittet Locke Claire ihm beim Bau eines rätselhaften Gegenstands zu helfen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini als Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco als Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta als Leonard Simms, Dann Seki als Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna als Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao als Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis als Krankenpfleger, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Maya Pruett als Krankenschwester, Joy Minaai als Reporterin, Michael Adamschick als Lottobeamter | Bild=1x19.jpg }} Wüstling in weiss | Originaltitel=Numbers | Episodennummer=20 | USErstausstrahlung=02. März 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Fury, Brent Fletcher | Regie=Daniel Attias | Inhalt=Als Hurley von der französischen Frau besessen wird und in den Dschungel rennt, um sie zu finden, haben Jack, Sayid und Charlie keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Währenddessen bittet Locke Claire ihm beim Bau eines rätselhaften Gegenstands zu helfen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini als Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco als Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta als Leonard Simms, Dann Seki als Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna als Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao als Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis als Krankenpfleger, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Maya Pruett als Krankenschwester, Joy Minaai als Reporterin, Michael Adamschick als Lottobeamter | Bild=1x20.jpg }} Die zweite Monica | Originaltitel=Numbers | Episodennummer=21 | USErstausstrahlung=02. März 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Fury, Brent Fletcher | Regie=Daniel Attias | Inhalt=Als Hurley von der französischen Frau besessen wird und in den Dschungel rennt, um sie zu finden, haben Jack, Sayid und Charlie keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Währenddessen bittet Locke Claire ihm beim Bau eines rätselhaften Gegenstands zu helfen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini als Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco als Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta als Leonard Simms, Dann Seki als Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna als Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao als Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis als Krankenpfleger, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Maya Pruett als Krankenschwester, Joy Minaai als Reporterin, Michael Adamschick als Lottobeamter | Bild=1x21.jpg }} Junge Triebe | Originaltitel=Numbers | Episodennummer=22 | USErstausstrahlung=02. März 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Fury, Brent Fletcher | Regie=Daniel Attias | Inhalt=Als Hurley von der französischen Frau besessen wird und in den Dschungel rennt, um sie zu finden, haben Jack, Sayid und Charlie keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Währenddessen bittet Locke Claire ihm beim Bau eines rätselhaften Gegenstands zu helfen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini als Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco als Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta als Leonard Simms, Dann Seki als Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna als Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao als Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis als Krankenpfleger, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Maya Pruett als Krankenschwester, Joy Minaai als Reporterin, Michael Adamschick als Lottobeamter | Bild=1x22.jpg }} Wehe, die Wehe kommt! | Originaltitel=Numbers | Episodennummer=23 | USErstausstrahlung=02. März 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Fury, Brent Fletcher | Regie=Daniel Attias | Inhalt=Als Hurley von der französischen Frau besessen wird und in den Dschungel rennt, um sie zu finden, haben Jack, Sayid und Charlie keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Währenddessen bittet Locke Claire ihm beim Bau eines rätselhaften Gegenstands zu helfen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini als Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco als Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta als Leonard Simms, Dann Seki als Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna als Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao als Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis als Krankenpfleger, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Maya Pruett als Krankenschwester, Joy Minaai als Reporterin, Michael Adamschick als Lottobeamter | Bild=1x23.jpg }} Die Liebesspender | Originaltitel=Numbers | Episodennummer=24 | USErstausstrahlung=02. März 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Drehbuch=David Fury, Brent Fletcher | Regie=Daniel Attias | Inhalt=Als Hurley von der französischen Frau besessen wird und in den Dschungel rennt, um sie zu finden, haben Jack, Sayid und Charlie keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Währenddessen bittet Locke Claire ihm beim Bau eines rätselhaften Gegenstands zu helfen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini als Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco als Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta als Leonard Simms, Dann Seki als Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna als Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao als Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis als Krankenpfleger, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Maya Pruett als Krankenschwester, Joy Minaai als Reporterin, Michael Adamschick als Lottobeamter | Bild=1x24.jpg }} Siehe auch * Portal:Episodenführer * Friends - Die komplette erste Staffel (DVD)